Love is Blind
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [2ndShoot is Up-end] Seberapa besar pengorbanan Baekhyun untuk cintanya pada Chanyeol? /Chanbaek/smut
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Blind**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author : ****baekyeolidiots**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing : Chanbaeksoo**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt, angst**

**Words :**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, boyXboy!**

**Disclaimer© : This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, parents. Agency and their fans.**

**Don't be plagiator.**

**Don't bash**

**A/N : sebelum nya maaf karena belum bisa update ff memories of hurt sama options. Entah kenapa feel buat lanjut ff itu ilang begitu aja ::-::**

**Sebagai gantinya aku kasih ff baru—' yah semoga aja bisa memuaskan para readers ff ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary **

**Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan**

**Kau bahkan akan mati rasa **

**Tidak perduli bahwa cinta itu tak berbalas**

**Telinga seakan di tulikan**

**Dan mata seakan di butakan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The fact I was just searching your figure of others people_

_But I never success to find it._

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Dokter Shin itu jelaskan padanya. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan serumit apa masalahnya saat ini. Salahnya sendiri yang ingin terlibat dan seharusnya kau tidak mengeluh Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap langit dari luar jendela kelas nya.

Cerah sekali.

Tapi tentu tidak secerah hatinya.

Awan bergerak dengan bebasnya di atas sana. Matahari seolah tersenyum. Baekhyun sangat suka memandang langit baik pada siang hari maupun malam hari. Selagi dia masih bisa melihatnya.

Dia sangat mensyukuri tuhan telah memberinya kesehatan dan serta hidup tanpa cacat secara fisik, serta materi yang cukup karena terlahir dari keluarga kaya rasa.

Tersadar dari lamunannya,dan menoleh ke samping.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya , yang dia ketahui itu Jongdae, teman di kelasnya.

"seseorang mencarimu baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'siapa?'. Jongdae menengokan kepalanya ke arah pintu, lalu mengarahkan tatapannya lagi pada baekhyun.

"aku tidak tahu. Tadi soohyun yang member tahuku. Katanya Dia menunggumu di luar."

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentikan acara memandang langit cerah hari ini. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kelas untuk menemui orang yang mencari-nya.

Oh ternyata anak itu.

Kim Jongin.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengirimi Baekhyun pesan singkat. Dan yah mungkin sesekali Baekhyun membalasnya itu juga untuk menghargai Jongin yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dan Baekhyun harus aku dia menyukai Jongin—menyukai dalam artian karena dia terkadang mirip dengan Chanyeol. Bukan mirip secara fisik, tapi lebih kepada sifat nya. Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Hyung—" panggil jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum. " ada apa?"

Merasa mendapat respon yang baik Jongin membalas senyum Baekhyun juga dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. "boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Lalu dia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dagu, berpikir mungkin.

"tapi—sebentar lagi bell istirahat berakhir. 5 menit?"

" baiklah. Ayo ikut aku ke atap sebentar." Ajak jongin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pemuda tan alias Jongin yang merupakan adik kelasnya.

.

.

"maaf Jongin aku tidak bisa—" hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan untuk menolak pernyataan cinta Jongin. Pria di depannya menundukan wajahnya menahan kecewa. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dingin.

"kenapa—hyung? Padahal selama ini kau—"

"aku hanya ingin menghargaimu, jangan berpikir aku juga menyukaimu Kim Jongin."

Jongin tercekat. Pedas sekali kata-kata Baekhyun ini. Dia tidak menyangka namja yang berwajah manis dan seperti anak kecil itu memiliki perkataan yang bisa membuat hatinya teriris perih.

Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Hey tapi Jongin itu pria gentle, mana mungkin dia menangis.

"maaf—karena sudah berharap lebih." Ucap jongin sambil menunduk dan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"jangan cengeng. Ku harap kau tidak akan berharap sesuatu yang lebih terhadap orang yang belum tentu menyukaimu." Baekhyun melirik jamnya lagi.

"waktu mu sudah habis. Aku pergi dulu—"

Tangan Jongin mencoba mencegah Baekhyun namun dengan sangat kasar Baekhyun menghempaskannya dan melirik tajam ke arah Jongin. "jangan kurang ajar."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari atap dan menuju kelasnya. Terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum jauh dari pintu atap adalah suara teriakan Jongin.

Selamat Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi kau mencampakan anak orang.

.

.

"bagaimana—kau menerimanya?" selidik Jongdae. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang tadi meneui Baekhyun.

"aku menolaknya."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Jongdae. "selalu saja. Kupikir kau menyukainya."

"kau bahkan sangat tau aku tidak mungkin menerimanya."

"ya-ya aku tahu. Tapi kau juga pernah bilang bahwa kau menyukainya baekhyun—"

"kau melupakan fakta aku menyukainya karena dia mirip dengan Chanyeol—"

"Chanyeol lagi—kenapa selalu dia yang kau jadikan —" Jongdae menghentikan ucapannya dan menutup mulutnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"kau tidak akan mengerti Jongdae—" Baekhyun berucap dingin.

Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal. Sepertinya hari ini Baekhyun akan bolos di kelas biologi.

Jongdae menghela nafas, cukup mengerti dengan sikap dan sifat Baekhyun saat ini. Temannya itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Apapun pasti Park Chanyeol. Dan sudah banyak pria yang di tolaknya hanya karena Park Chanyeol.

"kau lagi-lagi melepas cinta orang untukmu hanya karena chanyeol—" gumam Jongdae kemudian beranjak ke tempat duduk nya.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping sebuah gundukan tanah dan menaruh bunga lily yang dia beli sebelum menuju tempat ini.

Malas sekali rasanya kalau di sekolah Jongdae sudah membahas hal yang tidak ingin Baekhyun bahas.

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bolos di kelas biologinya dari pada harus berlarut-larut beradu argument yang intinya saja –mungkin- Jongdae tidak akan mengerti. Jongdae tidak merasakannya, bagaimana dia akan mengerti perasaan Baekhyun selama ini, itu sih pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah memanjatkan doa dan mengusap batu nisan yang tertulis nama seseorang disana Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Entah apa yang harus dia rasakan saat ini. Senang atau sedih? Baekhyun juga tidak tahu. Dia bingung.

Baekhyun menatap nanar makam sahabatnya itu.

"maaf jarang mengunjungi-mu." Gumam baekhyun. Masih mengusap batu nisannya.

"kau tahu—kondisinya semakin parah sejak kau pergi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Orang akan mengatakan Baekhyun gila jika melihatnya berbicara sendiri seperti ini. Memang konyol sih. Yah hanya dengan cara ini Baekhyun bisa sedikit melegakan perasaannya.

Setelah puas bercerita tentang bagaimana perkembangan orang yang baekhyun sebut tadi, baekhyun tersenyum. Lega.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan memandang langit untuk ke sekian detik. Matanya terpejam merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah manisnya. Bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum yang manis.

Baekhyun suka angin.

Karena angin membuatnya merasakan dingin, dan saat itu Chanyeol melepaskan jacketnya untuk Baekhyun.

Merasakan satu tetes air menimpa wajahnya Baekhyun membuka matanya masih dengan kepalanya yang menengadah ke atas langit.

Gerimis.

Hal lain yang Baekhyun sukai adalah germis dan Hujan.

Karena pada saat itu Chanyeol tersenyum padanya sambil menawarkan untuk berpayung bersama.

Demi apapun, semua hal yang menyangkut Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya.

Perlahan senyumnya memudar. Dia meridukan saat-saat dia melihat senyum yang mengembang dari bibir Chanyeol.

Walau hanya melihatnya dari jarak yang tidak dekat,

Walau senyum itu berkembang bukan untuknya

Walau senyum itu bukan tercipta karenanya

Tapi Baekhyun tetap senang.

Baginya, Chanyeol bahagia dia pun ikut bahagia.

Munafik? Terserah apa pendapat orang lain. Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarnya.

Bodoh? Dia memang bodoh. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Air mata Baekhyun perlahan mengalir dari mata sipit bulan sabitnya bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang menimpa wajah manis Baekhyun.

"kau tahu—aku sangat suka sekali Hujan—"

"—karena saat itu dia akan datang membawa payung untukku. Memakaikan jaket untuk ku seolah dia tahu aku tidak tahan udara dingin." Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"aku suka hujan karena dia —maafkan aku"

Baekhyun perlahan mengusap air yang membasahi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"aku pergi dulu—" Baekhyun beranjak berdiri. "aku akan menemui mu lagi besok."

.

.

"keadaannya sudah membaik."

Baekhyun menatap Dokter Shin yang sedang menunjukan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan. Matanya terlihat sayu, tentu saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, karena harus menginap di rumah sakit yang bau obat itu. Dan baekhyun sangat benci obat.

"kau tidak usah khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut dokter itu lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk sembuh total?"

"kesempatan selalu ada jika mau berusaha dan tentu saja di barengi dengan doa." Senyum yang di berikan dokter Shin membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega. Masih ada kesempatan ternyata. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"terima kasih dokter."

"tidak usah sungkan Baekhyun-ah—"

"—oh iya. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menghubungi orang tuanya?" lanjut dokter Shin.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Lalu menggeleng. "aku bahkan tidak pernah tau siapa orang tuanya—"

Dokter Shin hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun.

"sudah kau tidak usah bersedih. Aku mengerti Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia bukan Teman Chanyeol—sungguh dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Chanyeol. Pertemuan singkat yang hanya membutuhkan satu detik untuk membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Namun membutuhkan sepanjang waktu sisa hidupnya saat ini untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah tirus serta tanpa ekspresi di hadapanya. Ingin rasanya baekhyun menangis melihat kondisi orang yang amat sangat dia cintai. Park chanyeol, dengan segala kekurangannya saat ini.

Chanyeol mengalami gangguan pada otaknya yang entah Baekhyun tidak tahu apa namanya. Hanya yang dia tahu saat ini sebagian dari tubuh Chanyeol tidak berfungsi dengan baik tapi kata Dokter itu hanya sementara saja .

Mata Chanyeol memandang datar ke arah depan. Tatapannya kosong. Karena matanya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

"chanyeol—" panggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tau percuma saja mengajak Chanyeol berbicara saat ini dan dia juga tahu tidak akan mendapat respon dari pria di hadapannya.

"tadi aku pergi ke makam kyungsoo—" lanjut Baekhyun.

Tidak ada respon.

"sebenarnya aku ingin membawamu kesana Chanyeol-ah—hanya saja kondisimu tidak memungkinkan."

"…"

"kau pasti sangat merindukan kyungsoo, bukan begitu?"_ sama seperti aku merindukan senyum mu chanyeol._

"…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Seperti orang gila saja berbicara pada orang yang tidak akan menanggapi apa yang dia katakan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia percaya bahwa Chanyeol mendengarnya. Mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Hanya saja mungkin karena gangguan di otaknya itu chanyeol jadi tidak bisa meresponnya.

"aku akan menutup jendelanya—udara dingin tidak baik untukmu Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun beranjak berdiri dari acara berjongkok di depan kursi roda Chanyeol. Lalu menutup jendela karena udara yang terasa dingin. Di luar sedang hujan.

Baekhyun memutar kursi roda chanyeol dan berjalan menuju ranjang Chanyeol. Dia menuntun Chanyeol berdiri untuk berpindah ke ranjang. Sedikit kesulitan memang karena tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi itu, tapi apa mau dikata.

Baekhyun mengusap surai lembut Chanyeol untuk membuat pria itu tidur. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Tidak lama Chanyeol menutup Matanya.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum manis.

Senang sekali melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur seperti ini, sangat polos dan wajahnya terlihat tanpa beban sediit pun. Baekhyun menaikan selimut sampai bahu Chanyeol, mencium keningnya dan berbisik—

"aku mencintaimu—" bisik baekhyun sebelum mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar kamar tempat dimana Chanyeol di rawat.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun tidak tahu—Chanyeol selalu tersenyum saat dia membisikan kata-kata itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n : to be continued yey—haha. Ini ff ga bakal panjang. Paling satu Chap lagi juga tamat. C**

**Cuma sebagai pengisi karena belum update ff yang lain'^'**

**Thanks udah mau baca ff absurd ini ;-;**

**Leave your comment on review button :3**

**See you^^ annyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Blind**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author : ****baekyeolidiots**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing : Chanbaeksoo**

**Rating : T,(semi) M**

**Genre : Hurt, angst**

**Words : 5+**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, boyXboy!**

**Disclaimer© : This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, parents. Agency and their fans.**

**Don't be plagiator.**

**Don't bash**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hoho aku update yang 2ndshoot nya :3 **

**Semoga kalian suka ya ::-:: ehehe**

**Sebelumnya aku rubah rated dari FF ini.. karena ada sesuatu di endingnya **

**Dan aku kasih penggalan lirik lagu trax yang menginspirasiku buat ff ini :3**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan**

**Kau bahkan akan mati rasa **

**Tidak perduli bahwa cinta itu tak berbalas**

**Telinga seakan di tulikan**

**Dan mata seakan di butakan**

**.**

**.**

**Love is Blind**

**.**

**.**

_Even whenyou lean your head against me and stare vacantly, you don't know_

_Even when you spread my arms , claiming "how refreshing",you don't know_

_Though I'm transparent, I'm standing in front of you_

_Your eyes just look over me_

Waktu terus saja mengalir bagaikan air. Baekhyun tidak menyadari ini sudah masuk bulan ke-7 dia merawat Chanyeol setelah insiden kecelakaan yang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo alami,menewaskan Kyungsoo setelah sempat koma selama sebulan.

Entah seberapa besar pengaruh Kyungsoo pada kondisi kesehatan Chanyeol, hanya saja sejak meninggalnya Kyungsoo, Kesehatan Chanyeol semakin memburuk.

Saat mendengar Kyungsoo meninggal, Baekhyun tidak tahu dia harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Senang karena itu berarti dia ada kesempatan untuk bersama Chanyeol tanpa gangguan Kyungsoo.

Oh betapa jahatnnya kau Baekhyun jika berpikir seperti itu.

Atau dia harus sedih karena kondisi Chanyeol yang memburuk?

Baekhyun bingung. Benar-benar bingung.

Yah tapi setidaknya sekarang kondisi Chanyeol sudah membaik.

Chanyeol sudah bisa mengerjapkan matanya—walau itu percuma saja karena dia tidak bisa melihat. Dunia nya sudah gelap. Chanyeol juga sudah bisa menggerakan tangannya

Baekhyun senang dengan kemajuan Chanyeol, tentu saja. Itu artinya dia sudah berhasil merawat Chanyeol dengan bantuan sang dokter juga.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah—"

Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya dan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Terlihat Jongdae yang setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"kau habis dari mana? Aku mencari mu dari tadi pagi. Kau bahkan lagi-lagi bolos." Celoteh Jongdae sambil terus berjalan disamping Baekhyun dan berusaha menyamai langkah namja manis itu disampingnya.

"sebelum berangkat sekolah aku mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Jadi aku kerumah sakit dulu."

"memang ada perkembangan dari kesehatan Chanyeol?"

"dia sudah membaik. Bahkan sangat membaik. Hanya saja dia memang harus bisa rela kehilangan mata dan juga kakinya yang lumpuh sementara ini."

Jongdae hanya ber-oh ria saat mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Jangan heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa dengan sesuka hati datang ke sekolah dan membolos, itu karena sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu memang sekolah kakeknya. Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang kaya?

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa harus berbangga hati. Pasalnya Chanyeol sekarang keadaannya sudah sangat-sangat baik. Itu yang dia dapatkan kabar hari ini dari dokter Shin, dokter yang menangani Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berlari dari kelasnya setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Senyum terus berkembang dari bibir mungilnya.

Hatinya bergentar saat dokter Shin memberi kabar baik itu. Dokter Shin bilang Chanyeol sudah bisa berbicara, walau masih tergagap. Itu lebih baik dari pada dia hanya diam seperti orang bisu. Dengan Chanyeol bisa berbicara bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk Baekhyun berkomunikasi dengannya?

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar. Nafasnya terengah karena lelah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan besar ini.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun saat dia membuka pintu itu. Dia berjalan menuju ranjang Chanyeol dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ranjang seketika menolehkan kepala ke arah dimana datangnya sumber suara itu.

Matanya menatap kosong keadaan sekitar.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Chanyeol sudah membaik memang benar. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang seakan kehilangan penglihatannya membuat Baekhyun sedih lagi.

"Kyungsoo—"

DEG

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"kau berdiri disana—kyungie?"

Baekhyun masih diam. Matanya memanas. Kenapa kyungsoo-? Kenapa harus nama Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol panggil saat dia bisa mengeluarkan suara bass nya lagi? Kenapa bukan Baekhyun yang merawatnya selama ini?

"maaf kyungie—mataku—tidak bisa melihat kau ada dimana—"

Chanyeol menunduk.

Kenapa harus kalimat itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan dari beribu kalimat yang bisa dia ucapkan? Kalimat yang tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan penuh kesedihan dan Baekhyun benci itu. Baekhyun tidak suka jika harus mendengar nada sedih Chanyeol. Baekhyun benci mengetahui fakta dari kesedihan Chanyeol.

Karena dia bukanlah orang yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat namja tinggi itu sedang membutuhkannya.

Dada Baekhyun sesak.

Dia menoleh kebelakang saat ada sebuah tepukan di pudaknya. Dokter Shin.

.

.

"Chanyeol memang kehilangan sedikit memori terburuk dalam hidupnya—" jelas dokter Shin.

"termasuk kematian Kyungsoo?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Dokter Shin hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"aku tidak tahu, apa dia sanggup mengingat memori terburuknya itu. Hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi mentalnya yang tidak stabil saat ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana saat Chanyeol menangis menemukan Kyungsoo yang tidak bernafas di sebelahnya beberapa saat sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Itulah salah satu penuturan yang dia dengar dari seorang yang menemukan Chanyeol saat kecelakaan. Baekhyun ingat saat kejadian itu dia menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah di bawa oleh beberapa dokter-termasuk dokter Shin yang sekarang merawatnya- dan suster ke Ruang Usaha Gawat Darurat. Kebetulan saat itu Baekhyun sedang mengantar kakeknya Check kesehatan.

Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Kyungsoo yang tidak bernafas.

Oh sudahlah. Baekhyun tidak sanggup jika harus mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa terberat setelah Orangtuanya meninggal.

.

.

_Even when I try to draw my heart in the lazy winter frost, you don't know_

_Even when I collect the scattered raindrops and have them flow as my tears, you don't know_

_Though I'm cold, I have them flow towards you_

_You always just blame it on the square me_

Berpura-pura menjadi Kyungsoo?

Mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Walau harus mengorbankan perasaannya yang sudah sangat hancur beribu hancur. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap bertahan.

Pilihan antara membuat Chanyeol senang dengan berpura-pura menjadi Kyungsoo atau membuat Chanyeol mengalami gangguan mental saat mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah meninggal.

Tentu Baekhyun memilih pilihan pertama, walau perasaannya terabaikan.

.

.

"Kyungie—aku lapar. Aku ingin kau menyuapiku" pinta Chanyeol.

Lagi,Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"sebentar—aku mau mengambil makanannya dulu channie—"

Hati baekhyun berdenyut saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya. Iya, Chanyeol memang tersenyum ke arahnya tapi jelas itu senyuman dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun yang sedang berperan sebagai Kyungsoo.

"jja! Palli! Kau tidak mau melihat aku kelaparan kan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "okee. Sabar."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ini sudah seminggu dia berpura-pura menjadi Kyungsoo di depan Chanyeol. Sudah seminggu juga dia menahan tangis saat melihat pancaran kebahagian dari mata Chanyeol yang dulu kosong.

Chanyeol seperti sudah kembali menemukan cahaya hidupnya yang sempat meredup.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum ke arah pintu. Orang buta kadang sangat-bahkan terlalu peka mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan tentang Chanyeol saat ini.

"peka sekali."

"tentu saja kyung. Ngomong-ngomong sejaka kapan kau mengganti parfum mu?"

"apa?"

"tentu saja aku hafal. Wangimu itu vanilla Kyungsoo-ah. Tapi sejak kapan kau menggantinya jadi strawberry?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. "aku—aku hanya bosan saja dengan wangi vanilla."

"ternyata kau bisa ya bosan dengan wangi vanilla kkk—dan bisa menyukai wangi yang kau tidak terlalu suka."

Baekhyun diam. Salah jawabkah dia.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "tapi aku suka wangi strawberry. Tercium menyegarkan."

Lega. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"ayo cepat suapi aku—aku lapar." Perintah chanyeol sambil membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya,

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh. "tidak sabaran sekali." Baekhyun memasukan sesendok bubur ke mult Chanyeol.

Sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa dengan riang.

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya karena tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha sejak kapan kau pintar membuat lelucon kyungsoo-ah ahaha"

"sudah—jangan tertawa. Kau bisa memuntahkan bubur yang tadi kau makan." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan acara tertawanya.

"kau—padahal dulu aku sering membuat lelucon tapi kau jarang sekali tertawa ahaha. Ternyata leluconmu lebih lucu dari leluconku kyungsoo-ah."

Baekhyun diam. Selalu saat Chanyeol mengucapkan nama kyungsoo di akhir kalimatnya. Hanya saja dia belum bisa merespon dengan cepat saat nama itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. Respon pertama yang dia rasakan adalah hatinya yang terasa ngilu dan perih.

"kau berubah—tapi aku senang perubahanmu mengarah ke yang lebih baik kyungie—aku meyukainya."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"tanganmu terasa lebih lentik dan lembut—" chanyeol mengusap-usap tangan Baekhyun. Dan dengan cepat pula Baekhyun menariknya.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "kenapa?"

"aku—aku mau mencuci tangan dulu sebentar."

Baekhyun beringsut berdiri dari duuduknya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi di Kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih merasakan bahwa tangan Kyungsoo berbeda. Dia juga merasakan bahwa suara Kyungsoo berbeda pula. Kyungsoo yang ini suaranya terasa lebih nyaring. Suara tawanya juga beda sekali.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk meremas dadanya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak disana.

"berbeda—" gumamnya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol tadi siang. Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Memasuki relung hati terdalamnya. Untuk menggerakan hati kecilnya, menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin membuat Chanyeo bahagia.

Walau dia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi setidaknya itulah yang dia inginkan untuk membuatnya merasa pantas ada di sisi Chanyeol jika suatu saat Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

"jangan bercanda Baekhyun—"

"aku tidak bercanda—aku serius dokter!"

"kau—akan kehilangan masa depanmu kalau kau mendonorkan matamu."

"aku tidak peduli. Chanyeol lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku."

"kakekmu tidak akan menyetujuinya—"

"aku akan berbicara padanya—"

Dokter shin menghela nafas sejenak. Susah sekali untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk tidak melakukan tindakan bodohnya saat ini. Anak itu keras kepala sekali.

"kau sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya?"

"sudah—aku memikirkan bagaimana setelah Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit dokter. Kakinya sementara lumpuh dan matanya—buta. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depannya nanti. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal itu dari info yang aku dapatkan. Dia hanya hidup berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika matanya sembuh dia bisa mencoba belajar berjalan lagi—"

Baekhyun menunduk lalu terisak menangis.

"—mungkin jika aku yang buta, aku masih bisa memiliki masa depan karena kakek ku adalah orang kaya. Tapi chanyeol—dia hanya sebatang kara. Aku—aku tidak ingin dia menderita dokter! Jadi tolong—lakukan operasi mata itu—"

"tapi—kita masih bisa menunggu donor mata dari orang lain baekhyun-ah—"

"tidak—aku—aku tidak mau."

.

.

"kau serius ada yang mau mendonorkan mata untukku kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"iyaaaa." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat saat mendengar jawaban pasti dari bibir Baekhyun.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meraba pipi Baekhyun. Gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol melanjutkan acara meraba Wajah Baekhyun.

"Cantik." Gumamanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Bodoh sekali dia percaya begitu saja selama ini bahwa yang di depannya itu adalah Kyungsoo. Jelas itu berbeda. Chanyeol hanya menampik rasa 'bahwa itu bukan Kyungsoo', dia lebih berpikiran positif dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu Kyungsoo.

Tapi semua yang ada pada diri orang itu berbeda sekali dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol menyukainya. Jantungnya berdebar kala orang itu ada di depannya, berpura-pura menjadi Kyungsoo.

"aku ingin—kau orang yang pertama aku lihat saat aku bisa membuka mataku—"

Baekhyun menahan nafas saat beberapa centi lagi bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

"—kyungsoo-ah"

Hanya insting sebenarnya. Tapi Chanyeol memastikan bahwa ini Bukan Kyungsoo. Bibirnya beda. Tekstur bibir Orang ini beda sekali dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesan agresif saat berciuman, tapi orang ini hanya diam tidak membalas ciumannya.

Chanyeol bisa meneguhkan hatinya kalau ini adalah bukan Kyungsoo. Dia harus menerima kenyataan saat sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo yang tewas di depannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya saat ini.

.

.

"apa Kyungsoo ada?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dokter Shin. Chanyeol merasa gugup sekali karena dia akan di operasi bebreapa saat lagi.

"ehm—Kyungsoo sedang mengurusi beberapa urusan penting Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar sangat kencang. Setelah di bawa ke ruang operasi dan tidur setelah dokter Shin menyuntikan obat bius sebelum mulai operasi.

.

.

_Maybe at the end of mine_

_When I'm cracked and cut, with my heart all shattering and edges turning sharps_

_When I'm broken into pieces, you might finally see me_

_Cant you see? I love you this much_

_Even the fingerprint that you left on my corner,_

_I have it engraved_

_My deadly black bruised heart, I've pulled it all out to show you_

_You who just say "its pitch dark outside the window"_

_Cause you cant see it_

_You who just blamkly stare only outside the window_

Ini sudah seminggu sejak operasi itu. Dan selama itu pula orang yang mengaku sebagai Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemuinya.

Chanyeol gelisah, tentu saja!

Dia sudah beberapa kali menanyakan kepada dokter Shin perihal orang yang dia sebut sebagai Kyungsoo, tapi dokter Shin selalu menjawab bahwa dia tidak tahu.

Tiga hari lalu Chanyeol sudah membuka perban matanya. Dia bersyukur karena bisa melihat dunia lagi. Tapi merasa sangat sedih setelah orang yang mengaku sebagai Kyungsoo itu tidak menemuinya.

Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodanya menuju taman di rumah sakit. Dia merasa kesepian. Tidak ada yang menghiburnya. Sudah hamper setahun dia di rawat disini tapi tidak ada satupun yang dia kenal kecuali dokter dan suster yang merawatnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menghirup udara segar taman ini. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak menghirup udara sesegar ini. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang kondisinya sama bahkan lebih parah darinya.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada sosok namja mungil dan manis yang duduk di bangku panjang di seberang sana. Mata namja itu terlihat kosong. Tatapannya hanya terpaku pada satu titik. Di sebelahnya ada tongkat yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Setelah lama mengamati namja itu, dan baru saja akan menghampirinya Chanyeol melihat ada seorang suster yang menghamipiri namja mungil itu.

Oh Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu Buta.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada jam yang sama setelah dia terapi berjalan, Chanyeol pergi ke taman lagi.

Ada perasaan yang mendorong untuk menemui namja Mungil itu. Chanyeol merasa, mungkin saja perasaan yang dirasakan namja itu sama dengannya dulu-sebelum dia mendapatkan donor matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat namja itu masih duduk disana. Dia menghamipiri namja mungil itu.

Setelah sampai di depan namja mungil itu, Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendapati dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyebabkan tongkatnya tersandung ke kursi roda Chanyeol. Alhasil, saat mau melangkah namja itu jatuh dan bertepatan dengan menubruk Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Beruntungnya Chanyeol masih bisa menahan tubuhnya dan tubuh nama mungil itu di kursi roda yang dia duduki.

Chanyeol terdiam dan agak sedikit tersentak saat dia tidak sengaja memeluk pinggang namja itu. Wangi tubuhnya pun sama-strawberry.

Ukurannya sama dengan orang yang dia selalu anggap sebagai Kyungsoo.

Orang itu segera beringsut berdiri dan Chanyeol dengan cepat memminta maaf.

"maaf—"

Wajah namja mungil di depannya jadi berubah tegang. Tangannya sibuk meraba di sekitar nya untuk mencari tongkat. Chanyeol yang tahu apa yang di cari namja itu segera mengambilkan tongkatnya,lalu memberikan tongkatnya pada namja itu.

Namja itu segera melangkah namun dia tersandung dan dengan sigap Chanyeol meraih tangan namja itu.

Entah keberapa kalinya dia tersentak kaget saat mendapati tangan yang dia genggam saat ini adalah tangan yang sama dengan orang itu.

"hati-hati!"

Chanyeol berucap setelah namja itu dengan kasar menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"tunggu sebentar!"

Chanyeol memanggil namja mungil itu lalu dengan cepat menyusul nya. Menarik tangan namja mungil itu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"aku mengenalmu! Jangan mencoba menghindariku—strawberry—"

Tubuh orang itu berubah tegang lagi setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Chanyeol mendorong kursi rodanya –lagi-merubah posisinya menjadi di depan namja mungil itu. Meraih kedua tangannya dan menciumnya.

"jangan mencoba menghidariku—" ucap chanyeol masih menciumi tangan namja itu.

"berhenti!"

"aku tau—kau yang menjadi Kyungsoo ku waktu itu—"

"jika sudah tahu kau mau apa? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Dan lupakan jika aku pernah melakukan hal itu untukmu. Maaf telah membohongimu."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir namja mmungil di depannya. Dia pergi setelah ada suster yang menghamipirinya dan membawanya pergi.

Setelah kejadian itu Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat namja mungil itu duduk di bangku panjang yang biasa ia duduki.

.

.

.

.

.

Just once, just once please find me

Harder and harder nas I keep sobbing

I only grow more transparent

But if you and just you find me

So that at the end of my deperate

Prayer, I can have you in my embrace

Chanyeol kembali membaca surat tiga tahun yang lalu. Surat dai Baekhyun—yang Chanyeol baru tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang berpura-pura menjadi Kyungsoo untuknya.

_Maaf selama ini aku berbohong padamu Chanyeol-ssi._

_Aku tidak bermaksud—sungguh. Aku hanya tidak ingin kondisimu memburuk mendengar kyungsoo sudah meninggal._

_Dan semoga dengan mata itu kau bisa memulai hidup baru lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu berlarut-larut bersedih seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat senyummu seperti dulu. Walau aku hnaya melihatnya dari jauh._

_Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui…_

_Aku mencintaimu—_

_Mungkin kau tidak akan mengetahui itu, jadi lupakan saja okey?_

_Semoga kau bahagia : )_

_(Byun Baekhyun)_

Setelah menerima surat itu dari Dokter Shin dan Dokter Shin juga sudah menceritakan siapa Baekhyun itu padanya, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun selama ini.

Sekarang kondisinya sudah pulih. Sangat pulih. Dia sangat –sangat berterima kasih, berkat Mata yang Baekhyun berikan Chanyeol bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan Baik.

Sekarang dia sudah berkuliah di Universitas seoul mengambil jurusan music. Chanyeol mahasiswa semester 4 yang mendapatkan beasiswa penuh-yang Chanyeol tidak tahu sendiri itu dari siapa.

Chanyeol juga tinggal bersama Dokter Shin yang merawatnya dulu saat sakit. Dokter Shin sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah kelas selesai, Chanyeol pergi ke Makam Kyungsoo.

Disana dia kaget karena ada seseorang yang sedang duduk disamping makam Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mencoba mendekati orang itu dan berdiri di balik pohon yang ada di dekat makam Kyungsoo.

Oh ternyata orang ini yang selalu menaruh bunga lili di makam Kyungsoo selama ini.

"kau tahu—aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini melihat orang yang kucintai bisa hidup dengan baik—"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang masih sangat dia ingat. Suara—Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun berbicara.

"Chanyeol sudah hidup Bahagia Kyungsoo-ah. Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah membayar lunas huntangku yang mencintai kekasihmu. Semoga kau juga disana bahagia."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan sebelum seorang bodyguard yang menghampirinya dan menuntun Baekhyun berjalan.

Chanyeol merasa sesak. Bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya menggunakan mata seseorang seperti ini. Sedangkan orang itu, sangat kesusahan. Chanyeol merasa dirinya bodoh.

Entah apa yang membuatnya berlari saat ini dan mengejar Baekhyun yang akan menaiki mobilnya.

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun saat mobil itu melaju.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol terus berlari dan suaranya terus ia keluarkan untuk menyuruh mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi berhenti.

Semenjak kecelakaan itu kaki Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa berlari terlaru cepat dan terlalu lama.

Dia berhenti dan menompang tangannya di lutut. Berjalan kepinngir jalan dan mendudukan dirinya di rumput.

Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya serta Air mata yang ikut mengalir pula dari matanya.

"Baekhyun—aku mencintaimu—"

.

.

"Bodoh!" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara yang amat sangat dia ingat itu mengintruspsinya.

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan mengusap matanya kasar menghapus air matanya. Percuma saja jika dia menhapusnya toh Baekhyun tidak akan melihat dia menangis.

"kau bagaimana—bisa?"

"apakah orang yang sedang galau itu tidak peka terhadap sesuatu? mendengar suara mobil?". Baekhyun berucap sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung juga mengejeknya. Dia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam tubuh hangatnya. Menenggelaman kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"jangan cengeng! Aku benci pria cengeng sepertimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh. "sudah cukup Chanyeollie—aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun. Menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bodoh. Matanya—mata itu kosong.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu—"

"baekhyun—maafkan aku. Matamu—"

"jangan khawatir—sebentar lagi aku akan menerima donor mata." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa mendapatkan ciuman mendadak hanya membelalakan matanya kaget. Lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan sangat tidak tepat sasaran karena yang kena adalah dahi Chanyeol.

"waw kau tambah tinggi ahjussi mesum!" seru Baekhyun saat dia tahu bahwa dia salah sasaran pukul.

"kau nya saja yang tidak tumbuh-tum—akhhh"

Ucapan Chanyeol yang terpotong oleh serangan sangat mendadak dari kaki Baekhyun dan kali ini tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Epilog**_

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamar nya kasar setelah mendapat godaan dari suami tersayangnya-Baekhyun- yang tadi pagi sudah di resmikan. Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak kesal saat dengan sengaja Baekhyun mengusap sesuatu di balik celana nya sampai adiknya terbangun.

Dan Chanyeol harus malu karena di tertawai teman-temannya saat mereka mengetahuinya. Chanyeol berani bersumpah dia tidak akan memaafkan Baekhyun sampai anak itu tidak bisa berjalan besok paginya.

Dia membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang king size mereka.

"kau harus siap menerima hukumanmu Mr. Byun karena telah menggodaku selama resefsi pernikahan tadi."

Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring di ranjang hanya memasang pose menantang untuk di gagahi. Baekhyun hanya memakai baju mandinya yang tali nya saja bahkan sudah mengendur. Dia di gotong paksa tadi pada saat mau mandi oleh Chanyeol.

"siapa takut—" tantangnya sambil menyeringai.

"oh rupanya kau sudah berani menantangku ya—"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu.

Menindih Baekhyun dan mencium namja mungil itu dengan kasar. Tidak lupa pula melepaskan satu-persatu pakaian yang masih melekat pada Baekhyun.

"hmppp-"

Chanyeol memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol saat merasakan pasokan Oksigen sudah menipis. Dia mulai menarik kepala Chanyeol yang sumpah demi apapun sangat susah sekali melepaskan bibir namja itu dari bibirnya.

"kauhh inginghh membunuhkuhh haahhh?"Tanya Baekhyun diselingi dengan desahan yang mengalir dari bibirnya saat bibir Chanyeol malah menggigiti lehernya.

"itu hukumanmu sayang! Selanjutkan kau harus terima lebih berat lagi—"

"yakkkk!"

Baekhyun berteriak saat dengan Tiba-tiba Chanyeol meremas miliknya. Dan malam itu lah dimana semua kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun harapkan dari Chanyeol dia dapatkan. Dengan pengorbanan segalanya semuanya berasa tidak sia-sia.

Dia memiliki semua nya. Memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya sebagai pasangan hidupnya untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**a/n : aku lagi baek bikin Baekyeol happy ending walau awalnya aku buat sehancur-hancurnya (?). gimana readers? Puaskah dengan endingnya-?**

**Aku rubah rated nih ff ke M ahahahahah maaf ya :3 aku kasih smut-smut dibelakang nya::-::**

**Abis lagi mabok Baekyeol banget jadi pikiran kemana-mana ahaha**

**Makasih udah mau baca ff absurd bin aneh ini. Makasih juga yang udah review di shoot pertama. Aku sengaja panjangin di shoot ke dua. Semoga memuaskan!**

**Doakan aku ya semoga aku lancar ngetik buat project Ultahnya abang Cy :3**

**Last word—Thanksssss :***

**Click review button to give me your comment :3**


End file.
